


*loud fart noise*

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just read it.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	*loud fart noise*

Your tongues danced in each other’s mouths, breathy moans and whines filling the air as your hands caressed, touched, and rubbed over each other in a feverish passion. You were the first to pull away from the kiss, gazing with hooded eyes back to Copia who’s expression mimicked your own. 

Your hand came down to squeeze at his waist, the soft flesh denting under your fingertips. Copia let out a shaky breath, whimpering at your touch as your lips dragged kisses down his jawline, to his neck, collar bone, chest--

Your mouth kept traveling lower, Copia’s breath hitching in his throat as your tongue came out to flick teasingly against a nipple before traveling lower, over his navel. You gave him one last solid, long kiss against his stomach before looking up through your lashes at him with an impish grin. Copia chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation, his cock throbbing in his boxers at the thought of your plump lips wrapped around it.

You lowered your head again, excruciatingly slowly, pressing your lips to his stomach once more before…

_ PFFFTTTHTHHHTHTHTHTHTH--  _ You blew the wettest, fattest raspberry directly into his squishy gut, trying to stifle the laughter that came soon after. 

Copia flinched so violently he nearly fell off the bed, staring down at you bug-eyed and sputtering indignantly as a heavy, crimson blush spread across his entire face and chest.

You couldn't hold it anymore, and belted out a raucous belly-laugh so hard you actually  _ did _ fall off the bed, your hyena-like cackling only growing harsher as your legs kicked against the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> @ghulehsin just google it


End file.
